Dead to the World
by sleeping.with.diamonds
Summary: 'What was this world coming to' / Unsure of her choices and what lies ahead for her if she goes through with her blatant disregard of her choices...following her impulsive personality...Will she find something she searched for her whole life? Will she finally make herself feel whole again?.. / Rated T for smuttyness, gore, and cursing./
1. Chapter 1: Prologue - Me

_"Oi! Where's that girl?!" I heard those men shouting while I hid in the closet upstairs. "She isn't in her room?" I heard that woman ask. _

_"Takashi, Satsuki isn't in her room. Did she go over to Kida's?" I flinched as I heard footsteps head upstairs. _

_"No, that brat should still be in that room." I heard that mans voice making me cover my mouth as someone kicked down the closed door. _

_Soon the footsteps drew closer towards my direction...closer...and closer till they stopped in front of the closet door. I felt my whole child being shake in fear. Then something clicked in the back of my head as I felt a small piece of tile under my palm just beneath some shoes. _

_I felt myself slipping away as the man opened the door and my eyes closed. "There you a- what the?" _

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

I opened my eyes to see the shadow of my elbow over my eyes, "Rise and shine!~ Let's start this day with-!" The morning routine bullshit announcement to get up got so old long ago I didn't bother to listen to it for more than a 3-4 seconds. I groaned as I moved to my side and hid my face under the damn pillow.

"Miss Mikazuki."

_Ignore the irritating woman. _

"Mikazuki."

_Go away. _

"If you don't get up right now, you're never going to get your daily box of pocky."

"I'm up!" I threw the pillow to the ground and looked at her with a wide smile, "Tachibana-san!~ No need to get hasty now." I said as I got up and walked to the glass.

"How is your psycho-pass?" the black haired, blue rimmed bispecticaled woman asked.

I put my hand to the glass and my Criminal Coefficient showed up, "Staying at a steady 589.9 Tachibana-san~" I grinned. "At least we're making progress, it went down 100 points." She wrote something down on a clipboard before she looked at me with a bright smile.

"You have visitors." My eyes widened a bit at the words that had just left her mouth.

Soon I was taken to a room with a large glass window that allowed me to see two men.

I didn't approach the window for a few minutes to analyze their features seeing if I can pin point their intentions. Not that I could do much about it on this side nor could they do the same.

I chose to stand before them by the glass, "Who are you?"

"We are detectives from the MWPSB. I am Ginoza Nobuchika, and the man beside me is Kougami Shinya."

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Surely you're not here to take me in as some kind of Dog Enforcer like I've heard you've done Psycho-pass **is**589.9... The head of the MWPSB surely wouldn't comply with NY presence there." I grinned as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Well it just so happens that we are here to ask you if you would like to become and Enforcer." My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked confused. "The Cheif had appointed you herself. Saying starting from a year ago, you have slowly been getting better at control your impulses and your personality has somewhat become more sociable." Ginoza said.

"Its a Chameleon." I stated lowly.

"What?" He asked.

"Before a year ago, I'm sure you both read my file, that I was violent, angry, and always kept to myself. The year before, I was shy, timid, and basically clung to my pillow when the nurses would come in. The year before that I was childish, impulsive, and naïve. For the past 7 years my personalities have varied. Its a chameleon. I change my personality to fit the persona needed to keep either the staff here happy or everyone else." I stated.

"I'm sure the last thing the MWPSB is an unstable woman with an unstable mentality to stick with her true personality who would more than likely act impulsively in certain situations." I stated.

"You have a baby sister, yes?" I froze.

"Name, Kiyoko Yatagami."

_Ignorehim... _

"Orphaned as a 8 year old girl along with her twin brother Kyo Yamada."

_They'rejusttryingtopushyou..._

"Both adopted and separated."

_Stop. _My eyes widened in anger.

"Because of their older sister Satsuki Mikazuki-"

"SHUT UP!" I punched the glass as I screamed.

"Go away..." I looked down at the ground as my hand fell limp and fell from the glass.

"We'll let you see them." I looked up slowly at the one called Kougami. "The other reason we're here is because we need your help in finding them." He added.

"The disappeared about two days ago around their homes and the families have received ransom letters for 1,000,000¥ for their safe return. They were taken by someone who has been stealing children all over the city in the district you used to live in."

"Will you help us?" Kougami asked.

"If you're still unsure, think if this as a test run and see how it feels to be on this side." Ginoza said.

I looked at the two men before sighing deeply, "Fine!"

* * *

**Heeeeeyyyyy~ Okay so this is my fanfic of Psycho-pass from my Wattpad account xp (Added this on here because I reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllly 1. want more people to read it and 2. (mainly) I want xxuhohitszoexx to read it and tell me if it's any good...) ANYWAYS! I'll post up all of the chapters (or most of them up) right now sooo enjoy~ THIS IS MY STORY IF YOU HAVE READ IT ON WATTPAD! I don't want anyone saying I plagiarized my own story -.- (it's happened once). If you need proof post it on my wall on wattpad and I'll answer you :p lol anyways yeah. Till next time (which will be soon)**

**Au revoir,**

**-Nightmare~ **


	2. Chapter 2: MWPSB: Part 1

They apparently had a woman's opinion on the clothing they bought for my considering my personality. They said if I did chose to come to the side of the MWPSB permanently, that I could meet this woman who chose the clothes I now wore.

A black spaghetti strapped top with a crimson star, that matched my hair, over the chest, black mini shorts with a red belt hanging horizontally around my waist, and black ankle boots with a slight heel.

We sat in their office. I glanced around to see what odd balls got sucked into this.

A black haired woman with pretty eyes, an old man with a mechanical prosthetic hand, those two assholes that got me here, and a Ginger with big brown eyes.

"Look on the bright side, Miss Mikazuki. Its Kagari's first day too." Kougami said pointing to the ginger guy who looked about my age.

His hands were behind his head and a bored expression was on his face before he finally looked at me. His eyes trailed up and down my body as a smile edged onto his lips, "Hot and your on the team?" "Its just this one time. I don't plan on being a dog for long." I hissed at him before I leaned against a desk. "And don't call me hot." I growled then I looked at Kougami. A smirk on his smug face.

"Can we just hurry up and find them?" I asked in a drawled manner. Don't get me wrong I love those two with every fiber of my being but..they hated me. I know they do...I ripped away their normalcy from them..but all I wanted right now was to get them safe to their new families and to go back to that new normalcy they were used to. The the new normalcy I was used to. The white room I've grown accustomed to, the every now and then bot bringing me what I ordered, Tachibana talking to me for long whiles at night through the glass, always checking my Psycho-pass. Having that same nightmare I've been having since I stepped foot into that normalcy.

"Alright." Everyone turned to Ginoza as he pulled up a screen, "The man we're looking for is named Hiroshi Meikawa. He was last seen at the district," He made a circle around the whole district I used to live in as a kid. Memories flashed through my mind before I was snapped back into reality by Ginoza, "Satsuki Mikazuki is here to help find this man." I kept looking at the highlighted areas, narrowing them before I slowly walked over to the screen. "The last note on the scene that was left with the families said '1,000,000¥ and get me Suki-chan.' we need to find the person-" "Why didn't you tell me that when you first met me!" I grabbed him by his collar as my lips pulled back into a sneer. "Because you never asked." Kougami answer for Ginoza.

I let go of him and growled, "The only person to call me that..." I mumbled as I looked at the screen. I kept looking at the places the children were abducted and noticed, "They're all were my friends lived." The words flowed from my mouth. "I think I might know where he is." I looked at Ginoza. "Where?"

"My old house."

**•|~•|~•|~•|~•|~•|~•|~•|~•|~•**

**~Normal ****Pov**

The Crimson haired woman sat in the Padt Wagon with the other enforcers.

She leaned on her knees with her elbows and her head planted on the top of her hands and she kept thinking.

The only person to ever refer to her as Suki-Chan was her father. Thought to be dead in the Mikazuki Massacre 7 years ago. She thought that he was dead this whole time yet here he was... no. This might not even be him, nor could it be highly accurate that the Suki-chan this man was referring to herself. This was all on a hunch and the only reason they were on their way to her old place was because she acting on an impulse triggered by that name...

She was 80% sure that this wasn't gonna work out and she would be wrong. The other 20% you ask? That part of her believed she was right. That her impulses were right like they are all the time... then again, her impulsive behavior is what cost her her original normalcy...and family...

She thought long and hard on what she would be able to do if she was in the same room as her two younger siblings, that she ruined their lives, and her father, whom ruined her own. Would she be able to watch as the enforcers possibly kill her father, despite all the wrongs he's done...could she stand and watch it go down. Yes she had the Criminal Coefficient of someone who would gladly rip the man apart but... She never acted correctly as her Coefficient described her. No... she was always surprising others by her coefficient.. it used to be 698.0 but as the years passed it gradually went down. Not much if you ask her but just enough to make the doctors a little more comfortable when checking her.

Letting out a deep sigh she shook her head a bit then started to focus on the present.

"What's your guess on who this person is?" Kougami asked. "My father..." I straightened my back before I leaned back to the wall and looked at the ceiling.

* * *

**Seconds Chapter!~ yay! If there are any grammar probs sorry ;-; Just too damn lazy to fix them.**

**-Nightmare~**


	3. Chapter 3: MWPSB: Part 2

"What can you tell us about your old man?" Masaoka asked. It made me chuckle since he himself wasn't so young either.

"Hiroshi Miekawa...Real name Hiroshi Mikazuki...The last time I saw that smug bastard he was 48 and his Psycho-pass was above 140. He's arrogant, ignorant, idiotic, and has the attention span of a damned goldfish. To this day I wonder how he could do so much damage to my family in the matter of two days. Than again he had that woman with him at his side, caring to his every whim." I sighed.

"How did you know his Psycho-pass was above 140?" Kougami asked.

I thought about it for a second but then before I could answer we stopped and the doors began to open.

"Hurry up. All of you." Ginoza said when the doors opened.

_~flashback~_

_I __sat __on __the __bench __at __the __park __near __my __neighborhood__. __A __girl __with __dark __green __hair __in __luscious __curls __ending __at __her __waist __and __yellow __eyes __sat __on __my __right __while __a __guy __with __dark __blue __hair __that __was __in __a __emo __style __cut __and __royal __blue __eyes __sat __to __my __left__. __We __all __wore __middle __school __uniforms__. _

_"__Ne, __but __Satsuki-__chan__! __I __wanted __to __go __to __Yoyo's __house __before __the __end __of __this __week __with __you __and __Kai__!" __She __whined__. _

_"__Sorry __Saki-__chan__." __I __said __sheepishly __as __I __rubbed __the __back __of __my __head__, "__Kai __is __still __going __with __you __right__?" __I __looked __to __him __as __he __gazed __at __the __two __of __us __and __just __shrugged __at __the __question__. _Damnit Kai.

_Saki's __hand s__hot __passed __my __face __and __I __saw __her __pointing __at __him __accusingly__, "__He's __not __gonna __go __because __you're __not __going __Satsuki-__chan__!" __She __whined__ louder__. _

_"__Hey__! __You're __whining __in __my __ear__!" __I __pushed __her __back __with __my __elbow__. _

_"__Sorry__." __she __said__. _

_"__What __about __instead __you __take __Kida__, __Chiaki__, __and __Natsuki__?" __I __proposed __as __I __turned __to __her__. _ _"__That's __a __great __idea__!" _

_"__And __maybe __if __your __lucky __you __can__ get __Sensui__ to go with you__" __I __nudged __her __shoulder __with __mine__. __She __had __the __biggest __crush __on __Sensui was m__y __best __friend __since__ 3rd __grade__. _

_I __saw __as __her __cheeks __turned __a __light __red __hue __and __I __turned __to __Kai __smiling__. __We __both __began __to __laugh __at __our __flustered __friend__. _

~flashback end~

"Oi! Mikazuki!" I blinked in surprise at Ginoza's voice.

I looked at him with an indifferent expression, "Yeah?" I asked. "Keep focused." He said in a low tone.

"So, can you lead us to your house?" Kougami asked. "Yeah..follow me then.." I started to sprint towards my old home, Kougami and Kagari right on my ass with the others on theirs. It was like we were doing hardcore parcore as we jumped, slid, and flipped through, over, and under things. Taking the shortcut to my house, I remember was always fun to me.

We stopped when I saw the house I used to live in. "There..." I pointed to the fairly large house that was surrounded by apartments.

"You stay here while the rest of us check-" "Oh hell to the fucking no!" I cut Ginoza off. "You basically bait me to coming along, away from the normalcy I learned to accept, then tell me my siblings were taken, help you figure out where this guy might've taken them, and then there's an off chance I'm right about this...AND YOU HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS TO TELL ME TO STAY?!" I shouted at him furiously. Grabbing him by his collar and pulling him close.

"Your Psycho-pass must be really clouded if you think I am going to just sit here and do nothing...bastard." I growled lowly and venomously.

He looked at me with a piercing glare but I didn't waver. If he thinks just because I could easily be killed by him with the dominator I can be backed into a corner. He is wrong. I welcome the idea of death when it comes down to it... I am not afraid of him, Sibyl, or anyone in this world.

Silence surrounded us and it seemed he was contemplating something before speaking.

"I'm not giving you a Dominator... Go with Kagari and Kougami round back. Try to run and I'll make sure you are executed and if you get in the way... we all have authorization to shoot you on the spot... Am I clear?" He said in a cold tone.

"Crystal." I let go of him with a grin on my face.

_I __am __going __to __watch __the __man __who __threatened __my __siblings __normalcy __die__... __And __if __these __chumps wo__n't __do __it__, __I __will__... _


	4. Chapter 4: MWPSB: Part 3

I stayed close to the two Enforcers that followed behind me.

Apparently the rest of the team surrounded the home just in case this asshole was going to try and leave...same goes for me.

I followed along the path I remember from years ago, noting that the same old cracks, stains, and plants still were there after so long, exact same spot and everything.

I sighed as my eyes landed on the back door with the same hole on the bottom right corner, that I made when I kicked it accidentally out of a baby tantrum.

Reached for it I kept thinking _he's __too __dumb__to __have __something __guarding __the __back__.._ I slowly opened it and peeked inside before giving the Enforcers an okay to follow.

Kougami slowly closed it and I put a finger to my lips telling them to keep quiet. The two nodded then followed me into the hallway and immediately I looked to my right to see the fights of stairs and then to my left, another set going down into the basement.

"You and Kagari go upstairs. I'll go down." Kougami ordered in a whisper.

With little to no time to argue me and Kagari nodded before silently heading upstairs.

The didn't creak or seemed to have the intentions of breaking right under me but I held onto the rail as bits and pieces of the passed ran through mind.

_"__Takashi__! __Satsuki __isn't __in __the __room__, __did __she __go __to __Kida's__?" _

We made it upstairs and for some reason I allowed my feet to walk on their own and leas me and Kagari somewhere. That's when I realized, "My room.." I mumbled as I quickened my pace and stopped at the bright redwood door with drawings of flowers, cats and dogs, and a happy family... The expertly made...

I remember I was drawing those when i just turned 13, on the floor of my room, I so upset with my older brother... He was such an ass sometimes... He didn't come to my song recital... I was so disappointed I didn't want to eat Matarashi Dango with everyone else once we got home.

"Open it.." My mind said and for some reason my body listened without my consent. My hand reaches for the silver nob and gripping it lightly, slowly opening it.

_"__No __that __brat __should __still __be __in __her __room__." _

I walked into the noticeable girls room. The walls painted a lavender with darker shades as it for to the floor, the floor itself was light brown wood, the bed was average and had white covers with a fur cover over the actual thing. I noticed my dresser was taken out and my coat rack.

Out of nowhere I heard a small whimper. "Maybe you were-" "Shh..hold on.." I told him in a whisper as I put a finger to my lips. Another whimper and this time he heard it. "Where is that coming from?"

"Stay right there...Kay?" I said as I slowly and cautiously walked towards my closet door around my bed, thinking _If __I'm __right__...__This __might __startle __him__... _

I got a hold of the nob and slowly opened it, a pair of harmonized shrieks reached my ears as I looked to see two red haired teens with golden eyes with small silver flecks around their corneas.

Covering our ears Kagari walked over and saw Kiyoko and Kyo holding each other protectively.

"Oi.. Shut up you two or you're gonna get us killed." I hissed as I started to hear a ringing in my ears.

"Satsuki-nee-san?" The two spoke lightly. "Yeah...shit y'all got lungs. I have half a mind to-" I stopped when I felt their arms fling around my waist. My eyes widening, "You came to save us!" They chorused.

Shaking my head to rid myself of shock I looked towards Kagari, "You go check the other rooms I'm sure Ginoza heard the screams these two made. Also whoever took them. See if you can't find him hiding in the other rooms." I stated. He nodded before leaving down to hall.

Sparring a glance at the two I was unsure how to act since I haven't seen then since they were little Kids.

"Kiyoko...Kyo...Who is the man who took you?" I asked as I slowly pried their arms away from my waist.

"It was daddy..." Their voices filled with horror. "I was afraid of that." All of a sudden I heard a thud and I looked towards the doorway of my room. "Get in the closest. now." I ordered lowly. The obeyed and ran inside, closing the door with them.

Slowly walking to the doorway I stopped in my tracks as a man with pitch black hair and silver eyes came into view, a large crazed grin on his face.

"Hiroshi.. wish I could say it was nice to see you alive." I said with a nervous look.

"Suki-chan! ~ Its soooo nice to see you." He drawled as he walked into the room. "What do you want exactly? What was the point of taking them?" I asked as I backed into the window. "Where's Kagari?" I asked wondering where the hell was that damned Ginger.

"Oh that orange haired man? He's on the floor of Hinako's room." He stated happily.

"And I wanted to see my lovely daughter again~" He looked me up and down, "You've seemed to grow into such a breathtaking woman... You've grown with such curves...modestly endowed just like your mother." He took a step forward.

"I just wanted to catch up...why not start by telling me what's the pass code to your savings account?"

"What?" I growled confused. _That's __what __you __wanted__?! _


	5. Chapter 5: MWPSB: Part 4

My vision clouded by red, "That was all you wanted?!" I let out a feral growl. "ARE. YOU. KIDDING. ME?!" My voice was in a roar of anger as I took a step towards him, my eyes narrowed and my lips pulled back into a snarl.

"You took innocent children from their homes and killed them just because you wanted the pass code to my account?! Do you understand how completely idiotic that is?!"

I saw him taking a step back, "No don't move. Move and I'll be more angry." I stated.

"You took away their normalcy...their lives... for the sake of that shit?! You took away MY normalcy for this?!" My hands balled into fists as I ran at him and kicked the side of his head.

Falling to his side he groaned in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shouted as I stepped on his ribs. "your own children! Who's lives I already ruined because of you! YOU TOOK THEN AWAY FROM THEIR HOMES!?" I put a lot of pressure on his ribs till I heard a satisfying crack and shrill scream of agony coming from him.

I started to kick closer to his heart and a grin found its way to my lips.

Hearing a crack from another rib made me chuckle lowly. "Your a low life piece of crap. I hope you know that." I said as I was about to step on his head with such force, "Mikazuki!" Stopping mere centimeters from his face I let a sideways gaze travel to the black haired Enforcer that I loathed, "Stay out of this Kougami." I growled.

"No. Think about what you're doing." He pointed his Dominator at me. "Your crime coefficient is 636.9." The dominator changed from its no lethal mode to the eradication one. One where I would explode into pieces.

He turned it to Hiroshi, "458.5" He said.

"Let me kill him.." I growled as I set my foot on Hiroshi's head but didn't put too much pressure on it.

"Mikazuki!" Ginoza shouted as he came up from the stairs and pointed his Dominator at me.

"Kill me..." I said as I put more pressure into my foot, "Kill the monster...Kiyoko and Kyo are in the closet in my bedroom...make sure they're safe..."

A grin found its way to my lips when I heard the satisfying crack sound from his skull and I continued that till my foot broke his skull, in the process of this I dodged the blast of the dominators.

"Been a pleasure..." I said as I walked towards them and stopped in front of Ginoza, "Just had to say that before I die." I stood in front of the recently shot dominator and my grin changed into a warm smile.

_Maybe__in__death__...__I'll__feel__whole__... _

The thought made tears form in my eyes as I saw the familiar glow emanate from the gun point.

* * *

**Yes I know it's short as all fuck and I'm sorry ;-; **


	6. Chapter 6: Confused

I closed my eyes, waiting for my inevitable end. But it never came, and instead I heard something go through the ceiling.

Opening my eyes I look to see Ginoza pointing his Dominator at the ceiling above me. "Kougami, go find Kagari. You," he glared at me as he lowered his dominator to the floor, "Show me the kids then get your ass back to the Paddy Wagon."

I looked at him with wide eyes, Kougami passing the two of us, and my mouth slightly agape.

Shaking out of it I nodded and walked into my old bedroom. "Kiyoko, Kyo... its safe to come out." I called and on que the two opened the closet door and clung to my waist in fear.

Startled by this I almost kicked them. Heh reflex I guess.

Looking at Ginoza I said, "Now how do you expect me to get back to the paddy wagon?" He looked at the my siblings, "Take them to treatment Gino...okay?" I sighed as I slowly pried their hands off me.

"What? you're leaving us? Why!" they demanded. Chuckling I turned to them and smirked, "I never came back to you two in the first place..." With that I turned away from them and dude as told, heading to the paddy wagon.

Sitting there I sighed deeply, _and __here __I __thought __I __would __be __able __to __atone __my __sins__... _

I was pulled from my thoughts when the other Enforcers walked into the Paddy Wagon, more or less Kagari wabbled in.

He had a hand to the back of his head, "Damn that jackass hit me hard." he growled. I chuckled, "With what?" I asked.

"I dont know." He sat in front of me. He took his hand from the back of his head and looked at it, crimson stained his palm and finger tips.

Something spiked in my being but before I could figure what it was it disappeared.

-Later at night-

I sat in my white room, back in the facility.

Back in the normalcy...

It was around 10:30pm and lights were out, I was supposed to be asleep but I couldn't do it. Couldn't close my eyes because every time I did, I would see Kiyoko and Kyo... The fear in their eyes.

"How was it? Being out of the facility." I looked up to see Tachibana. She lost the white lab coat she usually wore during the day and now revealed her dark blue tank top and black slacks. Her beautiful black hair not in a bun like usual and instead it fell over her shoulders and past her breasts, some of her bangs framing her face.

She sat on the floor in front of the glass, holding a bowl of grapes, "It...it was a little unexpected...though pretty much what was expected of Sibyls Enforcers and Inspectors." I smiled as I walked up to the glass and sat against the wall. "How was a whole day without me?" I smirked lightly.

"It was, believe it or not, really boring." She chuckled as she ate a grape.

Tachibana became my personal therapist 4 years after the incident and before that she was my best friend. She was the only normalcy from my old life that became a normalcy in my new one.

"Heh, so you do love me~" I jested making her chuckle, "Mhm." she rolled her eyes.

"Something's bothering you." She said suddenly. "What are you talking about?" I asked puzzled. "You're acting more relaxed than usual and you haven't complained about the MWPSB unit group you were with." she stated.

I looked at her with a defeated look and smile, "Heh, you know me too well Tachi.." I said.

I looked up at the ceiling, "I remember when we were in middle school you used to color your hair that green just to look different like me, also you didn't have glasses then," I said. I glanced at her yellow eyes, "And how you were the most hyper and optimistic of all of us, Saki." I mused.

"We were kids..." was her reply. "Truth be told I just did it to get Kai's attention but he always like you more." She smiled fondly. "But tell me...Satsuki-Chan...What has gotten you to reminisce about the past?"

"I saw Kiyoko and Kyo today..." I replied, noting her small gasp. "They were taken from their families by Hiroshi... all for something so stupid... He was hiding out at my house and I found the twins... as soon as they saw me they clung to me..." I told her everything from how I remembered that day at the park, killing Hiroshi, to telling the twins the reality that I wasn't back.

"Oh Satsuki..." She said lightly as a sad expression appeared on her face. "Its nothing but I dont get why Ginoza didn't kill me." I mulled over it ever since I got back. His dominator was set to eradicate me..to KILL me... Why didn't he do that? I got in the way and KILLED a man... That warrants me a death sentence right?

"Maybe God said no and made him change his mind." She said lightly as I looked at her. She ate another grape, "Maybe it was a sign for you to join the MWPSB and become an Enforcer." she said.

"God wants me to be a searching Dog for Sybil? What kind of bullshit is that?" I growled. "I've always thought of you as a fox...personally." She smiled. "You're keen, independent, sly, passionate, intuitive... I think you would make a little difference to what it means to be an Enforcer...be their fox. Show the Dogs how they should do it."

"What have you been smoking?" I asked incredulous. "Nothing...but please... think about it.. Think about how you said you wanted to save people...back when we were kids...how you wanted to make a difference..."

Silence surrounded the both of us as I stood and out my hand on the glass, "568.5...my crime coefficient... Do you understand that the slightest thing could possibly make it spike and we could have the same things happen again? A massacre...anyone and everyone around possible in danger." I stated with a bored look.

"And this time they will kill me on the spot." I put heavy ephesus on the words as I spoke them slowly.

"But that won't happen..." she said defiantly and a flash of her when we were in middle school passed over my vision making my eyes go wide, "You are strong Satsuki! if it weren't for your quick thinking and tour impulsive behavior you and the PSB would've never figured out that it was Hiroshi and the twins would be dead. More would be on the line." She got up to the glass, "And I bet you that you can't look me in the eye and say you didn't enjoy just a little of the abnormalness out of this Normalcy you always talk about accepting." I looked at her. Her piercing gold gaze met my bright snow white one.

"...Why do you want me to become and Enforcer?.." I asked with slightly furrowed brows and a small smile. I was confused...She made my thoughts rattle. Not only did Ginoza and Kougami confuse me by not killing me, now she was encouraging me to become an enforcer? What was this world coming to? She searched my eyes before replying, "Because I believe you can make a difference...one no one else can..." She said.

"Would you bet everything on that?..." I said a little above a whisper as I leaned my forehead on the glass, I watched her do the same though her eyes closed yet tears flowed freely from them. "Yes..." she whispered.

"Okay...Ill become an Enforcer...and I'll become an Enforcer that you'll be proud to call a friend... not a murderer..."


	7. Chapter 7: Fine

I closed my eyes, waiting for my inevitable end. But it never came, and instead I heard something go through the ceiling.

Opening my eyes I look to see Ginoza pointing his Dominator at the ceiling above me. "Kougami, go find Kagari. You," he glared at me as he lowered his dominator to the floor, "Show me the kids then get your ass back to the Paddy Wagon."

I looked at him with wide eyes, Kougami passing the two of us, and my mouth slightly agape.

Shaking out of it I nodded and walked into my old bedroom. "Kiyoko, Kyo... its safe to come out." I called and on que the two opened the closet door and clung to my waist in fear.

Startled by this I almost kicked them. Heh reflex I guess.

Looking at Ginoza I said, "Now how do you expect me to get back to the paddy wagon?" He looked at the my siblings, "Take them to treatment Gino...okay?" I sighed as I slowly pried their hands off me.

"What? you're leaving us? Why!" they demanded. Chuckling I turned to them and smirked, "I never came back to you two in the first place..." With that I turned away from them and dude as told, heading to the paddy wagon.

Sitting there I sighed deeply, _and __here __I __thought __I __would __be __able __to __atone __my __sins__... _

I was pulled from my thoughts when the other Enforcers walked into the Paddy Wagon, more or less Kagari wabbled in.

He had a hand to the back of his head, "Damn that jackass hit me hard." he growled. I chuckled, "With what?" I asked.

"I dont know." He sat in front of me. He took his hand from the back of his head and looked at it, crimson stained his palm and finger tips.

Something spiked in my being but before I could figure what it was it disappeared.

-Later at night-

I sat in my white room, back in the facility.

Back in the normalcy...

It was around 10:30pm and lights were out, I was supposed to be asleep but I couldn't do it. Couldn't close my eyes because every time I did, I would see Kiyoko and Kyo... The fear in their eyes.

"How was it? Being out of the facility." I looked up to see Tachibana. She lost the white lab coat she usually wore during the day and now revealed her dark blue tank top and black slacks. Her beautiful black hair not in a bun like usual and instead it fell over her shoulders and past her breasts, some of her bangs framing her face.

She sat on the floor in front of the glass, holding a bowl of grapes, "It...it was a little unexpected...though pretty much what was expected of Sibyls Enforcers and Inspectors." I smiled as I walked up to the glass and sat against the wall. "How was a whole day without me?" I smirked lightly.

"It was, believe it or not, really boring." She chuckled as she ate a grape.

Tachibana became my personal therapist 4 years after the incident and before that she was my best friend. She was the only normalcy from my old life that became a normalcy in my new one.

"Heh, so you do love me~" I jested making her chuckle, "Mhm." she rolled her eyes.

"Something's bothering you." She said suddenly. "What are you talking about?" I asked puzzled. "You're acting more relaxed than usual and you haven't complained about the MWPSB unit group you were with." she stated.

I looked at her with a defeated look and smile, "Heh, you know me too well Tachi.." I said.

I looked up at the ceiling, "I remember when we were in middle school you used to color your hair that green just to look different like me, also you didn't have glasses then," I said. I glanced at her yellow eyes, "And how you were the most hyper and optimistic of all of us, Saki." I mused.

"We were kids..." was her reply. "Truth be told I just did it to get Kai's attention but he always like you more." She smiled fondly. "But tell me...Satsuki-Chan...What has gotten you to reminisce about the past?"

"I saw Kiyoko and Kyo today..." I replied, noting her small gasp. "They were taken from their families by Hiroshi... all for something so stupid... He was hiding out at my house and I found the twins... as soon as they saw me they clung to me..." I told her everything from how I remembered that day at the park, killing Hiroshi, to telling the twins the reality that I wasn't back.

"Oh Satsuki..." She said lightly as a sad expression appeared on her face. "Its nothing but I dont get why Ginoza didn't kill me." I mulled over it ever since I got back. His dominator was set to eradicate me..to KILL me... Why didn't he do that? I got in the way and KILLED a man... That warrants me a death sentence right?

"Maybe God said no and made him change his mind." She said lightly as I looked at her. She ate another grape, "Maybe it was a sign for you to join the MWPSB and become an Enforcer." she said.

"God wants me to be a searching Dog for Sybil? What kind of bullshit is that?" I growled. "I've always thought of you as a fox...personally." She smiled. "You're keen, independent, sly, passionate, intuitive... I think you would make a little difference to what it means to be an Enforcer...be their fox. Show the Dogs how they should do it."

"What have you been smoking?" I asked incredulous. "Nothing...but please... think about it.. Think about how you said you wanted to save people...back when we were kids...how you wanted to make a difference..."

Silence surrounded the both of us as I stood and out my hand on the glass, "568.5...my crime coefficient... Do you understand that the slightest thing could possibly make it spike and we could have the same things happen again? A massacre...anyone and everyone around possible in danger." I stated with a bored look.

"And this time they will kill me on the spot." I put heavy ephesus on the words as I spoke them slowly.

"But that won't happen..." she said defiantly and a flash of her when we were in middle school passed over my vision making my eyes go wide, "You are strong Satsuki! if it weren't for your quick thinking and tour impulsive behavior you and the PSB would've never figured out that it was Hiroshi and the twins would be dead. More would be on the line." She got up to the glass, "And I bet you that you can't look me in the eye and say you didn't enjoy just a little of the abnormalness out of this Normalcy you always talk about accepting." I looked at her. Her piercing gold gaze met my bright snow white one.

"...Why do you want me to become and Enforcer?.." I asked with slightly furrowed brows and a small smile. I was confused...She made my thoughts rattle. Not only did Ginoza and Kougami confuse me by not killing me, now she was encouraging me to become an enforcer? What was this world coming to? She searched my eyes before replying, "Because I believe you can make a difference...one no one else can..." She said.

"Would you bet everything on that?..." I said a little above a whisper as I leaned my forehead on the glass, I watched her do the same though her eyes closed yet tears flowed freely from them. "Yes..." she whispered.

"Okay...Ill become an Enforcer...and I'll become an Enforcer that you'll be proud to call a friend... not a murderer..."


	8. Chapter 8: Settling in Fine

When we got to the meeting room the only two I saw there was Masaoka and the beauty with black hair, Yayoi. The Ginger was missing.

"Yayoi, mind showing our newest member her room?" Kougami asked. "Sure." The woman replied before standing and walking over to us, "Follow me." She said. I nodded and followed her.

I glanced at the people we passed, and the rooms as well. This place was really neat and organized. We passed the last room and started to walk up stairs. She's not really talkative is she?

"Your siblings are taking treatment surprisingly well.." She speaks?

My eyes widened at her words, "Their hue's are no longer clouded... when you left them with Ginoza, he checked their Crime Coefficients and they were a bit over 150. Now with treatment they're slowly going back to normal." She stated.

My eyes softened at the thought of those two big babies. "That's good..." I replied softly.

Soon we reached my room. Yayoi opened my door and I walked inside; it was pretty big. But that's not what caught my attention, no... it was the fact that it had familiar things. Like in the corner to my left stood a black grand piano and beside that were an acoustic guitar, a violin and viola. I looked to my right to see the kitchen, then near that was a circular indention in the wall where my bed was. The couches were leather and gray in the middle of the room.

"Kougami and Ginoza decided to make your stay a little more comfortable by putting your things that your friend Tachibana had saved for you, and put them here."

Ahead of me was a radio and a karaoke machine.

"She had all of this with her?..." I asked breathless as I dropped my bag on the floor. "Mostly.. The rest was from two people named Chiaki and Kida.. I'll leave you to get settled in." With that, Yayoi left me.

-later-

I unpacked all my things and set them around. My clothes in the dresser, my shoes in the closet, and pictures on the night stand.

"Saki... why did you keep all this crap?.." My voice cracked at the thought of my friend. "Chiaki and Kida too huh... you all are either amazing are just crazy..." I mumbled.

I laid on the couch as I crossed my hands behind my head staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I wonder how Chiaki and Kida are doing... " I wondered out loud. "They seemed to be doing okay..." I jumped up at the new voice. Sitting up quickly I turned towards the door and saw Kagari. "Do you just walk into an room you please like you own the place?" I asked irritably. "No." He chuckled. "They said if you asked how they were to tell you that they got married to each other and have two kids... one of them is named after you..." He was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

I started to laugh, "Of coarse those two goofs of all people married each other!" The thought of the brown haired wonder with my blond smart beauty made me burst into a fit of laughter. "They named the boy Satsuki right?" I asked as my hysteria calmed down to nothing.

"Yeah."

A silence filled the space and I glanced at him to find him staring at me with a questioning gaze, "What?" I asked, confused at the staring.

"Just wondering." he said.

"You can come in if you want you know..." I stated as I noticed he must be a little tired from standing. "Thanks.." he closed the door behind him as he walked to the couch in front of me. "All of this is still a little new to you huh?" He asked as he sat down.

"Its the same for you no?" I replied as I leaned into the couch. "Yeah but I think I got the hang of things more than you do. I've been here a month. That mission you were on was My first mission..so technically my first day on the job." He stated confidently with a goofy grin on his face.

"So what changed your mind? If I remember correctly, you weren't gonna "be a dog for long"." He stated.

"A stupid friend of mind persuaded me to become an enforcer." I replied as I looked at him.

"So I guess You're settling in fine." He said with a smirk, "You could say that, though I could do without the smell of alcohol~"


	9. Chapter 9: Overrated

_"Takashi, Satsuki isn't in her room. Did she go over to Kida's?" The footsteps got louder as they walked upstairs making me flinch. _

_"No, that brat should still be in her room." Tears were streaming down my small cheeks. _

_My bedroom door was kicked down and the footsteps drew closer to the closet door then they stopped. My whole child being was shaking in pure terror. I tried to move back quietly further into the closet but stopped when I felt something sharp, a broken tile piece, under my hand, just beneath some shoes. Something clicked in my mind as I gripped it. _

_I felt myself slipping into a trance, as if someone was takng over my body but I was completely aware of what was going on. The door began to open and her eyes closed slowly, "There you a- What the?" _

_"Bai bai..." I opened my eyes and I noticed the man before me looked confused and frightened. I gripped the shard of tile tighter in my hand then I flew at the man, pushing myself up from the floor and plunging the shard into the man's eye. _

_The man screamed in agony as his back and head hit the ground with a loud and solid thud. I landed on top of his chest and pulled the shard out then plunging it deep into his other eye. I did this process again but all over his face till he stopped moving. _

_Standing up I walked out of the room, "Daisuke?" That woman called out. A large and sadistic grin spred onto my face, "Daisuke-kun is deeeaaaad...~" I called out to her as I made my way towards her. _

My eyes shot open, and I felt strands of my hair clinging to my body. I slowly sat up and felt as my dark crimson silk blanket fell from my chest down till they pooled around my waist. "That nightmare again..." I put a hand to my forehead and sighed deeply.

"It went on longer this time..." I mused as I got out of the bed and let my feet touch the cold tile floor. My muscles relaxed by the contact and soon I stood. I walked over to the door on the opposite side of my bed and slowly opened it, revealing a decent sized bathroom with a tub, shower, sink, and toilet.

I immediately stripped out of my night clothes and turned on the shower. The water was cold, freezing, against my skin. I laid my head right under the showere head and let the water beat down on me. After a while I slowly just back up into the wall and slid down to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest, "That nightmare..." It made my whole body go numb when I thought about it. I lefted up my right hand and looked at the large scar that went across it diagonally starting from the gap between my thum and index.

I swear, "I could still feel it burning..."

-Later-

I got dressed in a black skater dress with cropped sleeves. A red sash was tied around my waist and into a bow behind my back.

I guess you're wondering how a latent criminal has any clothes beside the one they are given in the facility. Well, I found these really nice clothes in the dresser when I was putting away some old clothes that Tachibana had saved for me away.

Black ribbons were tied around my ankles and wrists, I couldn't help but think of myself as nothing more than a doll.

Why?

I'm not sure... I never quite understood myself sometimes and I just always found myself dressing up in different clothes and adding these accessories as if I was a life-sized doll. What always possessed me to think like that? What started this thought of always being nothing but a doll? Would that reason also be the reason for me always being able to blend in with my surroundings? Always able to adjust my personality just enough to be accepted into a group or viewed a certain way... I looked at myself in the mirror, thinking _What am I truely like?...__ why don't I feel whole?... Why do I constantly feel empty?..._

A knock on my door broke me from my thoughts and I turned around. "It's Yayoi."

"Come in..." I answered. As soon as those words left my mouth the door opened and Yayoi appeared, "I was told to show you around." She stated as she looked at me. "What are you wearing?" She asked confused.

"A dress...Before you ask why...just because it's bad manners not to wear a gift given to you by a friend...or in my case, your fuck buddy." I smiled as I walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of crimson ballet flats.

When I slipped them on I walked to Yayoi, "Plus I prefer this than what the Facility gave me, I think those clothes are overrated."


	10. Happy Birthday!-speacial chapter 10-pt1

I got a full tour from Yayoi of the building, at least parts where latent criminals were allowed, and was now sitting in the cafeteria enjoying some nice cold soda.

Thinking that I couldn't really do much here for a while considering I was on technical probation since I killed Hiroshi...

Sighing I took a sip from my soda and let the cool liquid slip down my burning throat. There was nothing more horrible to me than the feeling of being useless.

"You okay?" I lifted my gaze up from the table to see Kagari olding a tray of food, "Mind if I sit?" He asked pointing to the chair that was placed across the table. I shrugged, "Don't see a problem in that." I replied as I took another sip of my soda. "You like grape soda?" He asked as I saw him take a bite of his food, it think it was Takoyaki... My favorite... "Yeah." I replied, "It was basically the only think besides energy drinks that I drank on a regular day basis. Aside from the cherry soda with the Hello Kitty on it where you hit the top of it to move the ball and drink it like that." I mused over the fact back then, Saki would be a pro at it. _My little bottle opener._

I chuckled with a slight smile, "You can smile?" I looked at him confused before I scowled at him, "I believe I am human so yes. I'm capable of smiling dickweed." I snapped.

"No no no, it wasn't meant as an insult or anything." He held his hands up as if telling me 'don't-hurt-me'. "It's just that...I haven't seen you smile..." Blinking I tipped my head to one side and put a finger to my buttom lip, "Hm..." I mused.

"Tell me... How long were you in the Facility?" He asked making me straighten up and look at the Soda can. "Over 7 years at least..." I replied, "I was taken into the facility when I was 14...On my birthday..." I added with a slight grimance. "I really do hate the sybil system...The people that were in charge of me had torn me apart and picked at my mental being...as if I was some kind of experiment..." I growled.

"Hey, you ain't alone there." He piped up. I looked at him and saw him grinning widely and goofily, "I hate Sybil just as much as the next latent criminal, if not, more."

"You see... I was flagged in a Psycho-Pass test when I was five." He said. My eyes widened considerably, _Five? He was so young... _I thought. I felt bad for him, he didn't even get to live out his childhood... And I thought I had it rough...

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled as I gazed down at my soda can.

"Well I'm gonna go back to my roo. Haging around peope just in't my thin aymore soooo, see yeah, Kagari-chan~" I poked his forehead, erasing my downed expression and replacing it with a bored expression though a slight smile on my face. I chugged don what was left of my soda as I left, throwing it away once i left the room.

I headed towards my room, already a little tired. "Well...Another birthday-less year.." I mumbled as I walked into my room, closing the door behind me.

Walking over to the piano at the far corner of the room I slowly sat on the piano bench and glided my fingers over the white keys.

I started to remember the lst birthday I celebrated, before Sybil came into the picture.

_~Flashback~_

_I sat on the couch as a girl with golden hair and emerald eyes spun the beer bottle, her name was Alice, she was a foreign exchange student. She wasn't that bad and when we met meand her really hit it off pretty well._

_"Ahhh~ It fell on Chiaki-chan!?" Kida's loud shriek of glee pierced my ears. I slapped the back of the brown haired, golden brow eyed teen's head, already knowing the extent perverted-ness when such girl x girl contact was on the table. "Kida-kun! Stop shrieking like a girl will ya? That really hurt." I groaned as I poked the inside of my ar hoping when I puled it out there wouldn't be any blood. _

_Thank God there wasn't. _

_"Oh don't be such a party pooper! You're bi aren't ya?! Shouldn't you be just as excited about to girls making out as I am?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, "Not if I'm not the one making out with the hot chick." I replied with my arms crossd over my chest. _

_"You're so messed up...COME OOOON! It's your birthday, why not jon in and make it a three-way kiss?" He wiggled his eyebrows making me laugh, "Well, Chiaki, Alice? Wanna just do it for the hell of it?" I asked. They shrugged then scooted over to me. _Well damn.

_When the three of us parted we looked towards the only 4 guys that were with us at the time. (Kida, Natsuki, Sensui, Kai.) Their faces were red and there were buldges in their pants. "Do you guys want us to leave so you can a room to yourselves to releave yourselves of that situation in your pants?" Chiaki asked with a smirk as I pointed to their pants. _

_I seriously didn't know that the guys' face could turn that shade of red. _

_-later- _

_after laughing at the boys for almost 30 minutes then eating some cake we sat in Saki's living room talking about random things...asking weird or personal questions...acting like idiots...playin truth or dare. It was really fun. _

_"Okay,birthday girl, Truth or dare?" Kida asked me with a sly smirk on his pretty little face. "Dare." I replied determinedly. "I dare you to strip down to nothing but your bra and panties right now." I laughed at the horrifed faces of the girls andte one gay guy in the room (Natsuki.). _

_"How did I know it was going to be something like that? Oh yeah because you're etchi*!" I asked sardonically. "Me Hentai*? Since when?!" _

_"Oh wow, you've never noticed. That's sad." I teased. "I'm not a Hentai*!" _

_"So are." _

_"Not."_

_"Yes." _

_"No."_

_"Bitch!"_

_"Hoe!"_

_"Nigga!"_

_"Both of you be quiet because this will get no one anywhere other than headache land." Saki spoke up. "Gomen gomen..." Me and Kida said. "Let's actually go do something other than lounge about my place." Saki sugested as she got up. "You're right but before we go...SATSUKI-CHAN SHOULD PLAY A SONG ON THE PIANO!~" Natsuki said. This boy was my other half. We weren't complete opposites but oh my jesus I don't know where I would've been hanging out or who for the matter if I didn't meet him back in 4th grade. _

_"Natsuki-chan?..." I groaned. "Oh my God yes!" Shouted Saki. _Not her too...

_"Satsuki please!" Chiaki and Alice piped up. "I would actually really like that..." Everyone looked to Kai, who sat beside my other best male friend, Sensui. Said best fried nodded in agreement with Kai. _

_"Ugh...Whyyyyyyyy?" I groaned as I ws being pushed by Saki towards thepiano room. "Because you love us?" Natsuki said confidetly. "Damnit..." _

_"Alright fine!" I was sat on the bench to the piano and my hands found theirplace on the keys. _

_~Flashback end~_

I started to play the song I played back then. My fingers moving gracefully and soon I began to sing with it, "**I'm in here...can anybody see me? Can anybody help?...**"

"**I'm in here...a prisoner of history.. can anybody help? Can you hear my call? Are you comig to get me now? I've been waiting for you to come rescue me, I need you to hold all of the sadness I can not, live with inside of me... **"Barely notcing the fresh tear streaks on my face as my fingers continued to play but I only felt the nmbing pain in my body, "**I'm in here, I'm trying to tell you something, can anybody help? I'm in here, I'm calling out but you can't hear. Can anybody help? Can you hear my call? Are you coming to get me now, I've been waiting for, you to come to rescue me. I need you to hold all of the sadness I can not live with inside of me, I'm crying out, I'm breakng down, I am feeling it all.**"

"**Stuch inside these walls, tell me there is hope for me. Is anybody out there litening? Can you hear my call? Are you coming to get me now, I've been waiting for, you to come to rescue me. I need you to hold, all of the sadness I can not live with inside of me..**"

"**'I'm in here...** " The notes began to fade and so did the numbing pain in my hands lettin me regain feeling.

"**I'm in here...can anybody see me?...can anybody** **help?...**"

"Are you in that much pain?.." I jumped at the voice and turned around to see Kagari. My eyes widened before they narrowed, "Why are you here?" I growled. "The team were looking at your files and I found out that it was your birthday today.. August 21st right?" I went back to my surprised look from before, before I turned from him to the piano. "I came to say happy 21st birthday..."

Silence surround us and I wasn't sure if it was comfortable or awkward. I could describe how weird te silence was but I didn't really mind it. Then, "Y'know...I haven't celebrated my birthday in so long...Now the idea of it is so alien to me..." I pressed the high A key before going down the scale softly.

**~Normal POV~**

"Oi, Kagari, Mikazuki, Ginoza and Kougami want you in the meeting room." Yayoi said from the door. The two glanced at each other before walked towards Yayoi and following her to the Division 1 meeting room.

Kagari and Satsuki walked beside one another in silence, Yayoi feeling the tension, moved up ahead out of earshot of them. Kagari continued to glance at the woman beside him, he wondered what was going through her mind. was that song she sung something she wrote? What exactly happened to her in the past?

He's never really wondered about, let alone worry, about anyone but himself since he was taken to the facility. So he wasn't sure how to go about these feelings..

"Kagari..." The woman said lightly. Kagari caught the light undertone of a breaking voice laced with her normal one. "Yeah?" He asked with his hands behind his head, "Thank you...for telling me Happy Birthday." She spoke.

Kagari looked at her quizzically before sighing, "No problem."

soon they reached the meeting room and, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAZUKI!" the unit 1 members said in unison. Aside from Kagari of coarse. The non members from other units or other down graded jobs paused in slight surprise by te sudden shouts. Some dropping papers.

Satsuki was pulled out of her dreary state into one of shock, "What is..?"

"It's your birthday today! So we convinced Ginoza to let us throw you a little party." Masaoka said with a smile. "You turn 21 today right? You're still a kid huh? Kougami pointed out. "Oh you can just shove it old man." She growled. This comment made everyone burst into a fit of laughter, even Ginoza.

"You're a riot kid." Masaoka said in between laughs.

"Come on sit over here." Kagari said with a wide smile as he pulled a chair out for her. She nodded and sat down still a little perplexed by their actions. Her cheeks turned pink when she noticed the stares she was receiving from other employees and said, "Uh...thanks and all but can we go somewhere more private if you all insist on giving me a party for my birthday."

* * *

**I made this chapter and the next on my birthday like 5 day's ago (Aug. 21) sooooooo yeah xD**


	11. Truth or Dare-Special Chapter 11-pt2

After some talking to Ginoza agreed to letting them go into Satsuki's room for the party, and the only reason he was hesitant to letting MEN in her room was because he was well aware that the woman swung both ways. But the information he got from a certain person (Tachibana) she swung more to the men's side than she did women. This person had stated it was because something happened with an ex girlfriend of her's back in the beginning of highschool.

Satsuki sat on the couch nearest to her bed with Kagari and Yayoi.

Ginoza, Kougami, and Masaoka sat across from them.

So in other terms on one couch sat an attractive lesbian woman, an attractive bisexual woman, and an attractive straight man. And on the other were three straight men. Two of which were really attractive and one that was an old man. Wow that's beautiful.

"Okay so what do you all wanna do?" Yayoi asked, "Well I think we should let the little birthday girl decide that." Kagari replied.

"Last time I checked I'm 21 not 12, so don't call me little girl."

"Last time I checked I was older than you." Kougami stated, "Do we have to go through this again old man?" Satsuki turned to Kougami. It seemed electricity filled the air between the two but it wasn't the lovey dovey kind.

"Maybe you shouldn't say she's little Kougami...I mean look at her boobs!" Kagari...Theres no words.

"Hentai!*" Satsuki shouted as she smacked the back of said Enforcers head.

"Me, pervert? Since when!" Kagari argued, "Che. Hell if I know!" Satsuki shot at him. "I am not etchi!"

"So are."

"Not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Bitch!"

"Hoe~"

"Woman!"

"Boy!"

"Both of you stop that! This argument will get no one anywhere." Ginoza piped up a bit annoyed and confused by the two's pointless argument.

Kagari and Satsuki stared each other down. All of a sudden Satsuki's eyes widened in realization before she broke out into a fit of laughter. To everyone in the room, her laughter was beautiful, music to their ears. It soon got everyone to laugh along with her.

For the first time everyone saw Satsuki laughing and smiling. The laughing soon died down and everyone wiped small tears from their eyes from laughing to hard.

"Alright then..What game should we play?~" Satsuki piped up. Her whole demeanor seemed to change dramatically. From the cold and 'I-don't-give-a-shit' aura to on that was more open and fun. She was like a teenager. "I say truth or Dare!" Kagari said hyperly.

"Oh my God YES!" Satsuki high fived the male and everyone thought this side of Satsuki was a little like Kagari. They knew that this game was going to get interesting and none of them wanted to miss out.

"Alright, who goes first?" Kougami asked. "I say Ginoza should." Yayoi said. Everyone looked to the normally cool and collected man with pleading looks. He was about to decline till his eyes met the birthday girl's. She looked so pleading.

Sighing deeply he hung his head in shame, "Fine." Was his reply. Cheers went around he room, "Oi, I'll be right back. Don't wait up." Masaoka said as he rose from his seat and headed out.

"Okay...Go Ginoza." Satsuki said with a smile. Sighing once more he spoke, "Satsuki, Truth or Dare?"

"Umm..Truth." She said, "Would you kiss the person to your right?" he asked. Satsuki's eyes widened as she looked to Yayoi. Their eyes connected and the girl in question looked down at her lap, "Ummm...Yeah.." She said. "Oh damn, way to go Ginoza!" Kagari said.

"Alright Satsuki's turn." Kougami said, "Alright, Kougami, Truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare." She smirked evily yet sweetly, "I triple dog dare you to make out with Ginoza~" They all looked at the woman as if she wa mad but Yayoi and Kagari couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "No way."

"It's a dare old man." She argued. "Ya gotta do it Kougami~" Kagari said. "No way in Hell." Ginoza said, "You know the rules Ginoza." Satsuki replied. "Come on...Anything that happens today and tonight stays between the people that are present. So come OOOOOOOOON!" Kagari said. "Fine!" The two shouted before grabbing each others collars and closing their eyes as their lips met.

"YAHOOO!" Satsuki grinned from ear to ear as Kagari and Yayoi laughed harder.

They pulled away, "Kougami your turn~" She piped up sweetly. "Truth or dare Kagari." The man asked, "Dare~" Kagari asked confidently. "I dare you to do something you would never do to Yayoi." He was getting pay back for them laughing at him.

"She'll kill me though!"He protested, "It's a dare Kagari. You know the rules." Ginoza piped up.

This game was about to get very interesting.

-later-

Masaoka had came in long before now with Alcohol. Ginoza had protests but he couldn't refuse against Satsuki's argument of 'Hey it's my birthday and I want to get drunk.' After a dew drinks they were soon very drunk. In the words of a younger and more playful Satsuki. They were all drunk off their asses!

Ginoza was drunk asleep on the couch but was removed by the only sober one, Masaoka, an taken to his room telling the remaining that they were , Yayoi, Kagari, and Satsuki sat on the floor laughing like idiots for no apparent reason, which made them laugh harder.

After a few more rounds, now piss drunk, Kougami and Yayoi somehow ended up in Satsuki's bed. Clothed or not the two remaining awake, and somewhat conscious of their actions, didn't know.

Kagari and Satsuki continued to play the seemingly endless game of Truth or Dare.

"You're turn.." Satsuki said. "Truth or *hic* dare?" He asked her. "Dare." She replied. Both their cheeks were dusted with a deep red hue, "Kiss me.." He said. Her eyes widened a bit, "I dare you to kiss me." He said with a smirk. "It's *hic* a dare..."

She pouted but then crawled over to where he was leaning against the kitchen counter. She now was in between his bent legs, her arms on both sides by his hips, "Hentai.." She mumbled before se leaned in slowly ad gently placed her lips on his. Kagari, still partially aware of his actions thought she as going to pull away but instead she deepened it, both their eyes closed.

**~WARNING: IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE OR NOT SUPPOSED TO READ RATED R WRITINGS PLEASE ****DON'T**** READ THIS TILL THE NEXT ****SQUIGGLY**** LINE. ****YOU'VE**** BEEN WARNED READ AT YOUR OWN RISK~**

Kagari let his hands find their way up her legs to her thighs, going up her dress skirt. The kiss became heated. His hands resting at her hips as he tried to urge her closer to him. The both pulled away for air and the two looked more sober than they did before. Their cheeks still red but their eyes showing that they knew their actions. Full well in control but couldn't deny that the alcohol in their system was still pulling some strings.

Their breaths were labored and at some point Satsuki's hands were resting against his shoulders. "More..." She said lightly. Kagari watched as she bit her bottom lip and how her eyes seemed to wonder down to his chest.

He slowly pulled her hips closer to his being and leaned his head to her neck, "I hope *hic* you don't regret this later.." He said as his lips slowly met with her neck and he began to suck and nibble on her light and fawless skin, deliciously.

Out of no where he bit down roughly on her neck and she let out a moan that was music to his ears.

Pushing her to her back on the floor his hands traveled further up under her dress, taking it along in it's wake. He ravished her neck once more, hearing her beautiful small pants and moans escaping her lips. His hands ghosting over her skin made her most sensitive area moisten, his hands found her breasts and he began to massage them.

"Kagari...!" She gasped and that alone sent him over the edge to make his member harden. The way her voice sounded as she said his name. One of his hands ghousted back down her body and went to the area in between her legs. He felt it's wetness through the thin fabric of her underwear.

He slowly started to rub it and it made her writhe in pleasure a but under him.

"Kagari..Kagari..." His name left her lips in pants. With all she had she flipped their positions so she was on top, her hands snuck their way under his black button down shirt and felt his lean body. His hand went to her hips and watched as she leaned down near his ear, she was so close that he felt her breath. She moved her hips slowly and only then did the male enforcer realize that her most sensitive skin was right above the buldge in his pants.

A deep groan left his lips as he felt the friction. His hands tightened around her waist which gave her the drive to move her hips again creating the very painfully pleasurable friction between them. She leaned up and looked at him, he watched as her dark crimson hair fell creating a curtain, "I won't be able to hold myself back if you keep doing that." his voice was more sober, the Alcohol was wearing off but the lust in their eyes was still there, not showing any indication of it's departure.

"When did I ever say to hold back?" She challenged as she moved down on his member a bit rougher though caused more friction making him groan louder. He quickly sat up, and hurriedly pulled her dress over her head. As soon as her one piece clothing was discarded to some part of the floor he began to deliciously nibble on her neck, searching for her soft spot. Which was. right. there!

A lustful and slightly loud moan escaped her lips, he started to suck on tht one spot as he worked on unclipping her black laced bra.

Though she stopped him, "Oi...Hentai...it's not fair that I'm almost naked...but you have all of your clothes on." She said in pants. Her fingers went from his hands to his chest and slowly, agonizingly , started to unbotton his shirt. Growing even more hot and bothered by this teasing he lifted her up as he stood and set her on the counter, just as she unbottoned the last botton. The shirt slid of his form and he threw his tie somewhere in the room.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her into a heated and lustful kiss. Her hands flew around his neck as she deepened the kiss. He bit her buttom lip asking for entrance and she complied. Opening her mouth his tongue shot it and the two battled for dominance. It was easily won by Kagari and he roamed her cavern freely, wanting to know every part.

They pulled away reluctantly, not wanting to break the very much wanted kiss, and they let out breaths in pants.

He got to his knees and pushed her legs open with his hands, his head leaned forward and his tongue darted out licking the soaked thin fabric that was her underwear. Her head went back a bit and her back arched, "Kagari..!" She moaned.

**~END OF THAT IF YOU CAN READ RATED PG-13 YOU CAN CONTINUE HERE~**

Somewhere else in Japan a woman with black straight hair that ended at her shoulders in layers, silver eyes, and a pale skin tone stood at the top of a building with a white haired man.

"So Shogo...You say you saw her?" She asked. Her voice like silk. "Yes, it seems that they let out Satsuki Mikazuki from the Facility just a few days ago. She officially became an Enforcer earlier today though." The man, Shogo, stood a few feet away from her, reading a hard covered book.

"I wonder why they would do that? Her coefficient is very high." She pondered. "That's all thanks to you, Miss Mikazuki..." Shogo smiled.


	12. Chapter 12: Lifeless

_"__Takashi__, Satsuki isn't in her room. Did she go over to __Kida's__?" The footsteps got louder as they walked upstairs making the small crimson haired child flinch. _

_"No, that brat should still be in her room." Tears were streaming down her small cheeks. _

_Her bedroom door was kicked down and the footsteps drew closer to the closet door till they stopped. Her whole child being was shaking in pure terror. She tried to move back quietly further into the closet but stopped when she felt something sharp, a broken tile piece, under her small shaking hand, just beneath some shoes. Something clicked in her mind as she gripped it. _

_She felt herself slipping into a trance, as if someone was __takng__ over her body but she was completely aware of what was going on. The door began to open and her eyes closed slowly, "There you a- What the?" _

_"Bai bai..." she opened her opened her eyes. They were __dialated__ till they were small silver circles and gold seemed to stand out from them in flecks around the cornea. The man before her looked at her confused and frightened. As if instinct she gripped the __shard__ of tile tighter in her hand then flew at the man, pushing herself up from the floor and plunging the __shard__ into the man's eye. _

_The man screamed in agony as his back and head hit the ground with a loud and solid thud. The girl landed on top of his chest and pulled the __shard__ out then plunging it deep into his other eye. she did this process again all over his face till he stopped moving. His flailing arms falling limp to his sides and __thefilled__ with an eerie silence. _

_Standing up I walked out of the room, "__Daisuke__?" That woman called out. A large and sadistic grin __spred__ onto the small crimson haired girl's face, "__Daisuke__-__kun__ is __deeeaaaad__...~" Satsuki called out to her as she made my way towards her. _

_Jumping down the steps, the tile __shard__ in her hand, "I'm coming for you...Bitch!" The young girl screamed as she landed on the bottom floor. "Where oh where can the little bitch be...?" She sang as the small maddening child walked about the home. _

_Blood trickled from her hand. Her blood mixing with her victims as they __mingld__ together then __seeminging__ to turn s dark almost __bck__ as they met the maroon tiled floor. _

_"I hate you... HOPE YOU KNOW THAT! I HATE YOU!" The girl screamed. Her body racking with small sobs and mad laughter. _

_The laughter and sobs turned into small evil giggles of glee as her eyes met with her next victim. A man with dark brown hair and golden eyes stood before her by a pallet of knives. "Oh, you're only a child. What can you possibly do-" "To you? I can do so much..." The small girl ran at him exceptionally fast then plunged her weapon of murder into his leg. He screamed then fell to the ground, as the young girl grabbed a knife from the pallet and started to slice the mans skin. _

_She slowly, painfully, cut from his arms that were exposed down to his finger, drawing blood exactly from where the veins were. Watching him writhe in pain. _

_He lifted up his free arm and smacked the child into the bottom cabinets. Sliding away from her he watched her limp form fall to the ground and lay, seemingly dead. Her skin grew paler as the blood seeped from her head. Taking the death of the child as a victory he began to laugh as if he had just one a war. _

_"I killed her...! I KILLED HER!" He screamed but his victory was short lived when the girl's body began to move once more. She felt no pain, just a numbing in her body. She felt absolutely nothing that could hurt her. Her bangs hiding her eyes in their shadow, he watched as she pushed her torso up and having her face him. No able to see the crazed look in her eyes, he watched a__s__ her 'o' shaped lips __thined__ and spread ear to ear in a menacing grin, "You're going to die...__ojo__-__saaaaaaaaaan__~" _

Bolting up from where she laid she covered her eyes, screaming. She didn't want to see this anymore. She didn't wat to remember it all. She hated it. Hated it with all her being. Despite it being 12 years since that day, she couldn't get over what happened. Who would?

She doubled over in her sitting position and her sceams grew heart breaking as she kept that last scene replaying in her memory. She could feel her head make contact with the cabinet, the blood falling from her wound, the knife that was held in her palm. Everyting.

"STOP!"

"Mikazuki!" Arms wrapped around the now 21 year old woman's being. Her body shaking with cries and pleads for the memory to stop. "Mikazuki!" The voice began again and she knew it somewhat well. Her cries and pleas slowly died into nothing bt small whimpers, slowly looking up at the person that held her protectively.

"Kagari..." She said with tearful eyes then wrapped her arms around him. "Mikazuki...are you okay?" her asked. His hair desheveled, and she noticed his bare chest. "Just please...keep holding me..." No matter how much she hated being vulnerable, especially acting ike it in front of someone, she finally had enough of acting strong and wanted to feel what it felt to have someone there for you.

She found herself on his lap, their naked bodies close, her legs on either side of him, her head laying on his shoulder.

They sat in a comfortable silence, neither of them bothered by their position. Kagari was more over scared that if he moved, the woman in his arms would break. He's only reall known this woman for at least three or four days and he's seen different sides to her. As if she has layers upon layers built to mask who she really is, and this vulnerable state she was in must've been a small part of the real Satsuki Mikazuki. Her hair hid her back and the majority of her upper arms though the crimson curtain couldn't hide the faint scars that were on her back, he gliding his fingers over them, feeling them under his fingertips.

The door flew open to reveal Shion and Yayoi, who in fact were doing their own business in the next room over.

Not even the slightest bothered by the fact Kagari and obviously Satsuki were naked, the two new women came over to them, "What happened?" Shion asked as the looked at Satsuki's slightly shaking form.

The woman in his arms didn't look at her fellow Latent criminals. "I don't know...she just woke up screaming." Kagari answered, "Maybe she was remembering that she had sex with you." Shion jibbed only making Kagari glare while Yayoi laugh a bit.

"This is serious, Shion. And that's fucked up!"

"I don't want to remember..." Her voice almost above a whisper but came out raspy. "What?" Yayoi asked. Three pairs of eyes gazed at the girl. "I hate it...I hate that memory..." She mumbled a bit louder.

"Look Kagari, get yourselves dressed and I'll see what I can do to help." Kagari nodded and watched as the two women left the room.

"Mikazuki..." Kagari said as he pried her off him. "We need to get dressed okay?" He said. He never acted so kindly to anyone like this before, yet, something compelled him to be gentle and delicate with her, unlike the mindless rough sex they had before.

She slowly nodded and got off him. She glanced around and saw that they were in her room on her couch.

-later-

Kagari got dressed in his normal clothes while Satsuki got dressed in a black tank top, red shorts, and black high tops. Her hair brushed and the ribbons replaced on her wrists.

"Let's go..." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her to Shion's office downstairs a few floors.

-Later-

When they reached Shion's office, Satsuki seemed absolutely out of it. Her gaze downcast, almost lifeless.

"Something must have really spooked her." Yayoi said, "Are you sure it wasn't you bad in bed?" she joked, "Really!?" Kagari growled. "Just set her up the table and be quiet on the couch." Shion stated as she stood up from her seat, and walked over to the seemingly doll-like girl.


	13. Chapter 13: Limbo

Shion grabbed the woman's hands and smiled as the woman's doll-like eyes looked up at her, "Mikazuki...How do you feel..?" She asked. Satsuki seemed to think before speaking in a very monotone voice, "Numb..."

"Why do you feel numb?" She asked, Satsuki paused for the second time and then said, "Because I died..." she mumbled as one of her hands went to the back of her head where she remembered she hit the cabinet.

"You died?..." Yayoi asked confused, "Mikazuki, where are you right now? and Why?" Shion checked the woman's pulse on her wrist then looked at her corneas'. "I'm at the MWPSB because I killed them...I killed some of my family..." She replied as tears filled her eyes.

"It's alright Mikazuki...That was 12 years ago, you're 21 now..." Shion said thought she knew the woman wouldn't work.

The woman before her shook her head, "What' wrong with her?" Yayoi asked. "She's going through limbo, in way at least. It's similar but not quite like PTSD..." Shion said as she helped the woman lie down, "Limbo? I thought that was a ghost thing." Kagari asked.

"Usually, only in which rare cases do actual people go through a limbo-like trance and relive and see their most dramatic moments, feared, or even horrific events that either caused their coefficiants to rise or change them completely." Shion stated as she gazed at the doll-like woman, "If I am correct about this she is probably re-seeing the first time she killed any body."

"What?" Yayoi asked.

Shion went to her chair by her computers and began looking through something in files, "I got all the files you guys didn't because they didn't seem to be as important to you guys unless you were planning on getting either emotionally attached to her or going to take care of her medical conditions."

Many files were pulled up onto the screen and the two other latent criminals looked at them in wonder, Shion opened the one labed Family,

"Mother - Hinako Mikazuki, Maiden name: Kuroyama. Age - 43 status: Comatose.

Father - Hiroshi Mikazuki. Status: Deceased.

Brother - Kasuka Mikazuki, Age: 28 status: Deceased.

Brother - Kyo Mikazuki Age: 15 status: Alive.

Brother - Kazuma Mikazuki Age: 27 status:Alive.

Sister - Kiyoko Mikazuki Age: 15 status: Alive.

Uncle - Daisuki Kuroyama Age: 57 status: Deceased

Uncle - Hideki Kuroyama Age: 29 status: Deceased

Aunt - Leiko Mikazuki Age: 39 status: Alive."

The list went on and most of the family had already left this world, "The majority here that are deceased, were killed by the woman you slept with, Kagari." Shion said as she opened up another folder that read Incidents,

"12 years ago, 8 year old Satsuki Mikazuki had massacred over 10 of her family members, which was in self defense. Evidence later found the deceased family members funding child traficing. Others were either going to be latent criminals or suspects in murder cases. The PSB had arrived much later and came into the Mikazuki household to find dismembered, mutilated, and shreded bodies. Amongst it all sat a crimson haired child, Satsuki Mikazuki, holding on to the head of her older brother Kasuka Mikazuki as she was sobbing for forgivness. Taking the possible latent criminal into custody they qestioned the child for three days. After her release she was taken in by her mother's family. Since the mother had been in comatose since Satsuki was 6 andthe father was incapable of taking care of the child." Kagari gazed at the woman on the table and walkd over to her.

"Her hue was unclouded after several months in the facility and therapy. No incidents occured till she turned 14. On the day of her birthday a man had kidnapped her friend, Saki Tachibana, and threatened to rape and kill her in front of them if he did not get everything they had in their pockets. As the events continued within those few hours, Sensui Miekawa and Kai Kurosaki were killed. This caused a trigger in Satsuki Mikazuki and she had acted on her impusles, killing the man responsible. Shortly after the MWPSB got onto the scene and was apprehended and taken into custody then to the Facility." Shion closed the folder and opened anoher one with medical record labling it.

"Depression, Schizophrenia, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Anorexia, Sexual Masochism and Sadism, Nightmare Disorder, Nyctopillia... She's broken two ribs, her left leg, and right arm when she was 12 in a fight. There have bee signs of sexual abuse during the ages of 6-10 but she never spoke up to voice the culprits name so te case was closed. She has to take several pills in the morning and have at least one box of chocolate pocky, doctors don't know why, and her mentality will be stable for approximately 18 hours."

"She's a real piece of work, Kagari..." Shion said as she closed all the folders. When she turned she saw the ginger gazing at his possibly new fuck buddy."How long before she's back to normal?" Yayoi asked.

"It'll probably be a few days but I can't pinpoin it... It depends.."

"On?" Kagari asked.

"Her mental state. In some cases people who are going through this type of Limbo their Crime coefficiants rise considerably and they end up killing themselves. Or they go into a comatose like state, keeping themselves seeing their past over and over again. Unlike PTSD, Limbo doesn't realy effet your actions while you're reliving it...it just makes you see it, your body going numb and you take up a doll-like stature..." They all glanced at the limp girl on the table.

"Can you help?" Yayoi asked.

"I can try but I would need an Inspectors okay on it." Shion replied as she took a drag of her cigrette. "I'll ask Ginoza." Her lover said as she got up and walked out.

Kagari watched as Satsuki's fingers twitched and her eyes gazed lifelessly up at the ceiling.


	14. Chapter 14: Terror

Chapter 14: Terror

Satsuki seemed so much like a lifeless doll that it was beginning to send shivers down Kagari's spine.

Again, he never once worried about anyone else other than himself, so he didn't know how to go about the situation or his feelings. Which meant he stormed out of the room in such a hurry that Shion thought he was a child who just got scolded by his mother.

Sighing, the blond woman dripping with sex appeal closed her eyes and thought about the woman that was laying upon her table.

opening her eyes, that gazed at the side view of the woman's face. Her skin pale white, her eyes half lidded and basically void of life, her expression frozen, expressionless, and her body dared not move. She almost looked plastic if she really thought about it...which also made her think of Sasayama. The womanizing hot head that always wore his heart on his sleeves. The thought of what happened to him made shivers crawl up her spine...Just the thought of it happening to this woman though...That is what made her grimace in displeasure and stare away from her and back to one of the many computer screens that were laid out before her.

"Ka...zu...ma..." The sudden voice made Shion jump and nearly choke on her smoke.

Turning she gazed at the woman, "Ka...zu...ma..?" Tears were streaming from her eyes as Shion watched her slowly sit up.

"Go...Gomen...nasai..." The tears flowing from Satsuki's lifeless eyes fell as if a never ending fountain finally overflowed with so many tears that it could no longer bare.

Shion got up when Satsuki stopped speaking and walked over to her, gently guiding the woman to lay down once more.

_~Satsuki's Mind~_

_"I hate you... HOPE YOU KNOW THAT! I HATE YOU!" The girl screamed. Her body racking with small sobs and mad laughter. _

_The laughter and sobs turned into small evil giggles of glee as her eyes met with her next victim. A man with dark brown hair and golden eyes stood before her by a pallet of knives. "Oh, you're only a child. What can you possibly do-" "To you? I can do so much..." The small girl ran at him exceptionally fast then plunged her weapon of murder into his leg. He screamed then fell to the ground, as the young girl grabbed a knife from the pallet and started to slice the mans skin. _

_She slowly, painfully, cut from his arms that were exposed down to his finger, drawing blood exactly from where the veins were. Watching him writhe in pain. _

_He lifted up his free arm and smacked the child into the bottom cabinets. Sliding away from her he watched her limp form fall to the ground and lay, seemingly dead. Her skin grew paler as the blood seeped from her head. Taking the death of the child as a victory he began to laugh as if he had just one a war. _

_"I killed her...! I KILLED HER!" He screamed but his victory was short lived when the girl's body began to move once more. She felt no pain, just a numbing in her body. She felt absolutely nothing that could hurt her. Her bangs hiding her eyes in their shadow, he watched as she pushed her torso up and having her face him. No able to see the crazed look in her eyes, he watched as her 'o' shaped lips thined and spread ear to ear in a menacing grin, "You're going to die...oji-saaaaaaaaaan~" _

_The girl quickly got to her feet and ran at him, plunging the knife deep into the man's throat, hearing him gurgling blood, tears running down his cheeks. Nothing could describe the sheer and utter fear and pain that was in the male's eyes. No one could ever comprehend the pure and blissful joy and madness that was in the eyes of the small child. She watched till he stopped squirming and finally gave up, letting death take him for devine punishment in the afterlife, to Hell. _

_Watching the life leave his eyes; the girl laughed happily yet bitterly._

_"Hideki-kun!~" A female called out. Footsteps neared the kitchen, "Hideki-kun, did you finish that brat- HIDEKI-KUN!" A woman with black hair and ice blue, almost silver eyes stood at the archway. A horrified expression on her face. Three men were with her, with similar physical characteristics to the woman. "Nii-san!" Screamed one of the men as they saw the laughing child rip their brother's stomach open with the knife._

_"You'll pay for this bitch!" Shouted he oldest looking one as he ran at the young Satsuki, "Gin wait!-" A knife was expertly thrown into the man's heart. "Bai-bai... oji-san..." The girl grinned happily as she stood up, two knives in each hand. She ran at the man then jumped onto him, her knives going into his throat. His already lifeless eyes stared at her as she pulled out her knifes then brought them down sharply on his shoulders and then they broke through the bone. He fell to the ground and she fell to her feet. _

_Her aunt and uncle stared at the girl covered in their family's blood with horrified and angered eyes. They clentched the guns in their hands and pointed them at her, "Die you little bitch!" They said as they pulled the trigger. _

_Satsuki's eyes dilated and she dodged the bullets with ease, "Ne~ Oba-saaaaaan! Oji-saaaaaan~ Don't you want to know what death is like?~" The child asked happily as he charged a them. _

_"Die...die... .die...diediediediediedie!" That was the only thing she repeated as she began to dismember her aunt and shred her uncle. Blood splattered all over her being. She was nearly coated in it. _

_When finished she got up and grabbed butcher knifes. _

_"You bitch!" She turned around to see five more members. "Ahhhh~ Sayonara~" She grinned at them before charging. _

_~Reality~_

Satsuki's form arched upwards as her hands flew to her ears; she screamed in terror.


	15. Chapter 15: Why?

Barging in came Ginoza, Kagari, Kougami, Masaoka, and Yayoi.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ginoza ran to Shion's side as she tried desprately to hold Satsuki down by her shoulders. "She coming to the most traumatic moment 12 years ago andI think it's about her older brother. She's re-living it and if this continues any longer she might end up breaking something in her body or become so far gone we'll have to send her back into the facility." Shion stated as she glanced at her superior.

"Can you help her?" Masoka asked as he held down the ladies legs.

"Yes but I need Ginoza's consent. The process could ultimately raise her coefficiant so high she'll be to far gone to even keep in the facility." She stated.

"Will she be free of this?" Ginoza asked as he saw the woman's tears as she continued to scream. "There's a 80% chance it will work."

"Do it."

"Yes sir." She looked towards Kagari. "Kagari! Come here and hold her hands down! Yayoi hold down her shoulders, Masaoka and Ginoza keep holding her legs and arms down! Kou, keep her head still, because I'm pretty sure once we get started she'll thrash around!" Shion ordered. She was on point.

Shion began to hook Satsuki up to a machine by putting two needles into each of her arms, and wires on the side of her head. "Satsuki if you can hear me, This will hurt." Shion stated as she began to type a series of numbers and letters into her computer system till the screens turned black and images strted to appear. But not just any images... they were watching what Satsuki was seeing.

Mentioned woman tried fruitlessly to trash about even more as her body began to hurt. As if her whole body was on fire.

_~Satsuki's Mind~_

_The small child had just finished mutilating her aunt's body when a sharp gasp rang through the blood thickened room. _

_Blinking, the girl turned to see a man in his late twenties. His hair was a deep crimson with the ends dyed black. His eyes a dark gray and his skin pale. "Satsuki! What happened here?" He dropped the grocery bags that were in his hands to the floor and gazed at his sister. "Onii-san?.." the small girl mumbled. _

_"Satsuki... what happened?" He walked closer to her but she flinched and gripped the knife tighter in her hand. "Go away..." _

_"What?" _

_"GO AWAY!" She screamed as she ran at him. Her eyes wide and hr movements fluid. She swung the knife at his arm but he dodged it easily. "Satsuki calm do-" "Damare!" She swung her foot towards his head but he grabbed it and threw her at the couch across the room._

_"Did you do all this?" He asked. "Urusai... Kasuka-onii-san..." Her voice in a low growl. _

_"So you-" "Urusai!" she threwthe knife at him. "Listen Satsuki!" He cut the bloody knife by it's handle. "I'm not going to hurt you." She stopped moving as she stood a few feet away from him. "It's alright... You're safe now.." He got onto his knees with a warm smile on his face as he gazed at his blood coated sister. _

_"Safe?..." Her tears continued to flow from her eyes. She slowly walked over to him and his open arms to give her a hug; unbeknowest to the fact she held another knife behind her back. _

_"Onii-san..." she cried as he wrapped her arms around his neck. He in return wrapped his arms around her small form. "You're okay now... This will only hurt for a few seconds..." He whispered before plunging the knife into her back multiple times. _

_She screamed in agony and all her hostility retrurned when he stopped and threw the knife into some corner in the room. "G-Gomen'nasai...onii-san..." _

_"It's alright Satsuki-" _

_"No...This will hurt for a second then you'll feel nothing... Onii-saaaaaaan~" She grinned maddly before making a clean cut to his neck, completely decapitating her older brother. _

_His arms released her form as his body fell limp to the ground. His head though, "Gomen Gomen, Onii-saaan~ But you really hurt me..." She had an fake apologetic expression on her face as she gazed at his head at the end of her arms. The fearful expression forever frozen on his face. "Ne, Onii-san? Why aren't you talking? Onii-saan? Onii-san?..." She fell to her small knees._

_All the fear, hostility, and insanity left her body as she gazed into the lifeless eyes of her older brother. "Gomen...nasai..." Her vision blurred from her tears. _

_~Reality~ _

"Satsuki, can you hear me?" Shion asked once the girl stopped trashing. "Hai..." Satsuki replied.

"Good... Now listen carefully... You have to admit that you wanted to kill all of them..."

"I didn't-" "Then why are they dead?"

"Because I-" "wanted to kill them. They threatened to tear yur normalcy apart and you didn't want to let them do that. They beat you constantly, raped you. They tookaway your childhood didn't they Sastuki?"

"No it's just... I didn't..." she began t slowly thrash around again, gripping kagari's hand tightly.

"If you admit that that's what you wanted to happen this pain will stop." Shion pressed a key on her keypad and something slipped into the needles and made the burning sensation return. She let out a small scream, "Stop...please-" "Tell me the truth Satsuki." Shion said.

"I didn't want to kill them."

"Then why did you?"

Satsuki thrashed about again, "Shion are you sure this will work?" Ginoza asked. the blond woman nodded and twisted a nob on the machine which made Satsuki scream in agony. "You wanted them dead because what? Because they hurt you? Because you felt like it? Why Satsuki?"

"Because they...they... they would've killed Onii-san...and Oka-san...! and Kyo-kun and Kiyoko-chan...!"

She slowly stopped thrashing, letting Shion give the okay to let her go. Though Kagari continued to hold Satsuki's hand. "Why?" Shion asked.

"Because... They would have reported them to the MWPSB... Oka-san and Onii-san would've turned them in for the sake of me and the twins... Those...those peope would've killed them and then me and the twins... I didn't want that... I didn't want to die either... not like that..." Satsuki's pale skin got less sickly and her eyes didn't look so dead. Her eyes now filled with grief and sadness. "Gomen'nasai... Onii-san... After that incident, I haven't even talked to my other older brother... let alone see oka-san in the hospital..."

"It's okay Satsuki..." Shion said as she unhooked her from the machine. "Rest for now okay?" Shion said.

"O...okay..." Satsuki said as she slowly closed her eyes... Though they all heard as her heart got dangerously slow on the heart monitor. "Satsuki?" Kagari breathed.


End file.
